After Everything That happened
by locktonyup
Summary: The Trans are after Dom and the crew, Verone is out and after Brian and Rome. Can they work togther long enough to save themselves and someone else?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters, and I wish I owned the cars but that is not reality.

Dom downed the rest of his drink and looked around he just didn't feel right something was just out of place here. He had been feeling kinda jumpy since he had found out Johnny Tran had lived after getting shot, when Brian left.

He hadn't even told the team yet. After everything that happened with Jesse he didn't want to worry them. Jesse had pulled through but it had taken a lot out of the team spending weeks and weeks at the hospital while him and Vince had recovered.

Vince was tough and was ready to leave after two weeks but Jesse, poor Jesse had taken over three months before he could come home. He was really weak but had regained his strength by now. Dom knew that Tran had gotten out just two weeks ago, a week after Jesse.

He wondered where Brian was now. He wasn't sure where that f—k had run off to, but if Dom ever saw him again he would kill him or thank him, he wasn't sure which. Then he'd just kick the ever loving sh-t out of him.

Dom was lost in thought sipping on a corona when he saw an asian man walk into the club "F-ck" he muttered and started to stand up, his hand on his gun.

Shots rang out in the bar, above the screaming he heard the asian man shout "I told you, you mother f--er I was coming back, you wanted a war you got it."

The Asian man was followed by ten others all carrying ak-47's and firing at everything that moved. Dom jumped behind the bar he had just been sitting at, and pulled out his 9mm. He popped his head out and fired twice hitting 2 of the ten soldier-like Asians.

"There he is, kill him!" said the Asian who had been yelling when the first shots were fired. Dom fired again and again 'til his clip was empty, hitting 3 more of the attackers.

He quickly reloaded and went to fire again, when he was hit in the shoulder. He cried out in pain but managed to fire again, hitting what seemed to be the leader of the gang. The others stopped firing and one dropped to his knees to check on their leader.

Dom seized his chance, jumped up and ran for the back door. He got out the door and out of the way of the shots being fired at him once again. He quickly ran to his Supra and jumped into it he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot as a shot shattered his windshield.

His shoulder was bleeding all over the seat of his car and blood was running all the way down his arm. He pulled out his cell phone with his bad arm and called Leon.

"Leon, its Dom, Tran attacked me at the club get Mia, Vince and Jesse into their cars and get outta there now!"

"Dom ok where you want us to go" Leon said at the same time running to grab his keys from the kitchen table.

He screamed "Mia, Vince, Jess we need to leave now!" Dom thought about this as he pulled onto the highway.

"Meet me at the old hijacking garage and hurry before Tran gets you guys." Dom yelled through the phone not meaning to be as loud as he was.

"Ok, we're leaving right now I'll see ya in a few." Dom closed his phone and began to accelerate. He looked at his speedometer, 80mph, 90, 95, 100; he switched to fifth gear and continued to accelerate until an idea came to him.

He grabbed his cell out of his pocket again and hit speed dial number 7. The phone rang and a man answered with a "Wutsup?"

"This is Dom I just attacked by Tran and might need some help. Meet me at the garage used for the heists, my team and me are in trouble."

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes with a little protection for you guys until we decide what to do from there. What mile marker was the garage at again?" the man asked sounding calm and in control of everything.

"202" Dom responded quickly.

"Ok, bye" the man said.

"Thanks bye" Dom closed his phone.

He flew down the road and drove right by the dirt road that led to the garage just in case he was being followed. He pulled off the highway at the next exit and as he did he watched a red and black Honda Ninja motorcycle pull off at the same exit he did.

He pulled into a mall parking lot and out the other side just to make sure they were following him. They were following close behind him. He turned and headed back towards the highway, the roads of the town almost empty at such a late hour. He accelerated then he stopped turning his car as he did, making his car perpendicular with the road.

He turned and fired at the bike with his 9mm taking out the driver as the motorcycle went flying off the road.

Then he turned his car and headed back to the garage. He pulled in and closed the doors with the remote in his car, then he got out and headed towards the first aid kit he knew was in the garage. He cleaned his wound and bandaged it.

The bullet had just barely missed the bone in his shoulder and had gone right through.

He began to pace back and forth worried that the others were not there yet. He got out his cell and called Mia she said they were about two minutes away.

They pulled in and got out of their cars, Mia was concerned for Dom and his shoulder. She began to argue with him about going to a hospital, when 4 white Escalades and a Mazda Rx-7 pulled in front of the garage.

The others looked tense but Dom recognized the Mazda and opened the garage. About 16 men got out of the Escalades, while the man in the Mazda continued to sit in his car and finish his conversation on his cell.

The door finally opened and the man who stepped out of the Mazda was a 6ft 3in white man, he was built and very toned, he had short red hair with a Cali spike in the front, he was wearing a black wife beater and dark blue faded jeans. He had a tattoo on each arm one was a tribal band around his right bicep, and the other was a capital T with a crown hanging off it, on his left.

He walked up to Dom and started to say something but Dom cut him off "A little protection, damn man we got more guards here then the President." Dom asked jokingly.

"Why would you be happier if I brought less?" Dom just shook his head.

"Ok I got an idea on what to do." he said sounding confident.

Dom said "Ok what you thinkin?"

"Well here's 25,000 dollars I want you guys to go to my safe house down in Miami and lay low I'm gonna have three of those Escalades following you and watchin your backs. I'm gonna try to put the Trans back in check so they got more to worry about than killing you guys."

Dom looked at the money then at the man. "Ok but, are you sure you want to start a war with these guys?" Dom asked him.

The man looked at him "It looks like the war has already been started my friend, and besides those stupid bastards don't scare me one bit." he said.

"Ok and by the way thanks Anthony". Anthony looked at him and then heard his phone ring out with that stupid doo doo doo da doo, that meant he had gotten a text message.

He pulled out his phone and checked it. He closed his phone and said "Before you go I got a present for you and your crew."

He motioned to outside and one of his crew hit the button that opened the garage door. It opened to reveal a flatbed with 4 beautiful cars on it.

He said "Dom the red Dodge Viper is yours, the Corvette is for Leon, the '69 Mustang is Vince's, the Mustang GT behind it is for Jesse and the Porsche 911 is for Mia."

Dom and his crew looked at the cars. The crew started over to the truck to check out there new rides. "Wait wait, we already got cars why did you give us these?" Dom asked as the others went off inspecting their cars.

"I think it will be harder for the Trans to find you if you're driving different cars." Anthony answered.

"Yeah lighten up Dom, if he wants to give us these tight a-s rides then let him, damn I love those rims" Leon said inspecting the wheels of his car.

"Alright, thanks man, what's the address of your safe house in Miami?" Dom asked eager to drive his new car but not wanting to show it.

"It's already loaded into all the GPS systems of your car and the rest of your crew's." Anthony said, seeing Dom stare at his car and knowing he couldn't wait to start driving it.

"Well you guys better get going, give me a call when you get there." Anthony said.

Dom said thanks and got into his car. He started it up and revved the engine a few times, holy shit this thing was powerful, he thought. He pulled out of the dirt road onto the highway and watched Tony and one Escalade pull out behind his gang and the three Escalades following them.

Then he began to accelerate but let one of the escalades pass him while one got next to Leon and Vince in the other lane, and the other stayed behind Mia in the back.

He couldn't wait to get to Miami cause this girl had came by last week looking for Brian she had mentioned to Mia that the only other place she had to look was Miami. Mia had offered to bring her there and help her out, she had looked hurt.

She had a cut on her cheek and bruises on her arm but she only let Mia bring her to the bus station saying she didn't want to trouble her. Mia insisted but the girl said if she could just bring her to the bus station that would be enough.

Dom would've made her rest up and then gave her money for a plane ticket maybe went with her he would really like to find Brian too, but he hadn't been there.

Maybe Brian could help, Dom was still pissed about everything he had done and part of him wanted to beat the hell out of him but part of him thought that if he could help then it might make up for everything...

A/N: review, let me know what you think its only my second story and I havent't wrote in awhile so give me some feedback. thanks


	2. Things in Miami

A/N: Hey I wasnt sure if I could get this one finished tonight but I did so enjoy and plz review it makes me write faster...

Disclaimer: I dont own any tatf characters

"Bullet hurry the hell up dog I ain't got all day to wait on yo ass, time is money." Tej yelled into the phone.

"Yea I'll be there in two minutes, man Rome had to stop to eat." Brian said into the phone.

"Yea, surprise, surprise tell him to hurry his stupid ass over here or I'll give him something to eat that he ain't gonna like and then I'mma give his spot away." Tej said as he hung up.

Rome was in the car in front of him at the drive thru but had heard him still.

"Woah, woah, woah Blondie don't be blaming me because you and those damn blue eyes can't go nowhere without a girl falling in love with you. Do you even keep track of their names anymore, bro?"

"Yea I do her name is Chelsea and she's stopping by after the races so be nice." Brian yelled as he handed the lady money for a cheeseburger, Rome had bought about six of them and a large drink, and fries his order was taking longer then Brian's.

Finally Rome got his food and pulled out of the drive thru and into a parking space.

Brain got his food and pulled up beside him. "Hey we aint got all day, Tej is gonna have our asses unless we hurry up come on, eat when we get there."

"Mo mi arey hal don gimme onoter to minutes. (Man I'm already half done give me another two minutes)" Rome said while shoveling food into his already full mouth.

Around twenty seconds later Rome yelled through the window. "Ok I'm done let's go"

Brian was still unwrapping his burger as Rome started his car and began to pull out. "Godamn Ro' do you chew while you eat?" He asked into the two way they each had had installed into their dashboards.

Brian caught up to him quick and they raced the whole way there. They got to the races a whole twenty seconds before the first race started.

Brian pulled right up to the starting line with his grand entrance. Tej popped his head into the window "Yo, man 5 grand buy in but I know you can take everyone of these punks so take their money homie."

"Aight, here" he said handing him the money

Tej stepped away from the car and began his introduction, "Aight, aight, Sukes get ready to start us off."

Suki stepped out in front of the cars as the drivers prepared for a good race. Brian knew it wasn't gonna be that good, there was one guy he knew and had beat before in the Honda next to him. The guy next to him was a friend of Tej's and wasn't very good at driving let alone racing, and there was a car on the end that had tinted windows, he wasn't sure who it was.

All Tej had told him was that it was a woman and she looked good. He was hoping that she might be some competition, because he knew that for everyone else here it wasn't gonna be a very close race.

Suki lowered her arms and dropped a rag, at the same time Brian floored it and his car ripped off the line. He began switching gears with expert timing, as he took the lead.

The car on the end, the cobalt blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, was right on his tail. Just as the finish line came into view the Eclipse spurted green fire out the exhaust, as the driver hit the Noz button on the steering wheel.

The Eclipse began to pass Brian, but he slammed a hand on the noz button and they went to the finish line neck and neck luckily Tej had prepared and had someone take a photo at the finish...Brian won by a hair.

He couldn't believe that she had kept up with him so well how could she possibly be that good?? He was staring at her car when she got out, holy shit it was Letty. He started looking all around, if Letty was here then where was Dominic?

Tej thought he was losing it. "Yo, Bullet you aight, man?"

"Na, Bro, Where's Rome?" Brian said scanning the crowd.

"Man, he's getting ready for the next race why? What's goin on?" Tej asked beginning to get alarmed by Brian's disposition.

"Man I need to find Rome and--" Brian started but was cutoff.

"Hi Brian, remember me?" Chelsea the girl he had met before had just hugged him from behind. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Chels, look I got some stuff to take care of but, if you wanna follow Tej back to his place for the party later--."

"Brian are you trying to hide from little ol' me?" Letty had spotted him and walked right up to him.

"Letty where's Dom? Is he gonna kill me?" Brian asked obviously shaken by her being there and the thought of dealing with Dom.

"No, but he may need your help. We need to go talk so excuse yourself from this bitch's clutches so we can go talk." Letty said, still her viscous self.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to you--" Brian spun around and put his hand over her mouth.

"Chelsea, she will kick your ass. I have seen her kick the shit out of men twice my size, so let's not push her. Go with Tej I'll see you at the party later ok?" he asked being as nice as he could.

"Ok I'll stay with Tej but get rid of this skank soon." She said giving Letty a look, from behind Brian.

Brian was grateful Letty hadn't heard her, she had been looking at Tej, who was setting up the next race.

"Come on let's go, I gotta get back so I can win my money back before the night is over." Letty said to Brian as he turned to face her.

"Ok, let's go to Tej's garage and we can talk. Follow me there." he said as he got into his car.

When they arrived at the garage, Letty took a minute getting out but when she did she almost looked like she had been crying.

She stepped out of the car and started talking "Brian, I left Dom after what happened with you and Jesse, and everything. I got a call last week that Dom got attacked in a bar by Tran. He escaped after getting shot and then just disappeared along with the rest of the crew. I shoulda been there to help, now I don't know where they are or if they're even alive right now."

"Look Letty, do you got a place to stay tonight?" Brian asked feeling bad for her.

"No, I was gonna rent a room tonight and then I got the phone call so I went to the races, I knew you would be there." Letty said.

"Ok, you can stay with me and Rome, we got a big house with a garage about 2 minutes from here. We got a guest bedroom, we can begin looking for them in the morning, I'll call some friends from the feds maybe they can help."

"But what about right now? What if they are being killed off by Tran right now?" She asked trying not to cry.

Brian wasn't sure what to do right now all he knew is that he needed to help Dom and the rest of them all he could.

"Look, even if we knew where they were we couldn't help tonight. Let's go to the party, chill, and then we can start tomorrow. Do you have any idea where they were headed?" He asked.

"All I know is they were supposed to be heading east, but that didn't come from a very reliable source. I tried calling everyone I know in LA but no one knows where they were headed for sure, and all the old numbers I had for them are off, even the house phone number got changed." she said and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on I'll show you where the house is you can leave your car here tonight and either me or Rome will bring you by here tomorrow" He said realizing she was in no shape to be driving.

When they got to Brian and Roman's house Brian showed her the guest room and she went right to bed, everyone else had just begun partying. Brian tried to join them but eventually went to bed early too, after talking to Rome and Tej about what they would have to do in the morning.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" the man asked sounding slightly angry.

"Yes they tried to hide but we found them."

"Are they in Miami?"

"Yes they are, and they can't escape from us. They have no way out."

"Good, very good we'll take them out tomorrow at the races. I know they'll all be there."

A/N: Review and oh yea i forgot special thanks to cheerthis who is an amazing writer and is gonna be my beta (so everything will probably read better) thanks cheer...and thanks to anyone who reviews


	3. Another Threat

Disclaimer: I Don't own any tatf characters

The Saleen S7 pulled up to the starting line. The blond haired man inside stared down the track, getting himself mentally prepared to beat all of the other racers.

Suki walked in front of the cars and raised her arms. She pointed to each racer asking if they were ready and was answered with a quick rev of each engine. She threw down her hands and each car flew off the line, the Saleen taking the lead easily.

The Dodge Charger, made a move to pass him at the last minute but Brian hit his Nos. Green fire burst out the back of his exhaust and his car accelerated to over 200 mph and almost blew the doors of the Charger to win.

Brian liked it when Tej made the race just a quarter of a mile, because then he got to the finish line and was able to take his money quicker.

He turned around and went back to the starting line where another race was being setup. He parked his car and started walking over to Tej. He was planning to ask him when the main event was gonna be when his whole body went numb and he just froze.

He wasn't sure what to do. _Was it him? How did he find him? Oh shit he saw him_. He had to find Letty and have her talk to him before...before who knew what was going to happen. He turned around to run and almost ran into Mia.

"Hi Brian" She said with a smile on her face.

"Shit" he muttered.

All of the sudden he felt arms spinning him around and saw a dark pair of eyes staring right at him. They looked a little confused. Dom wasn't sure if he should kill him or ask him for help.

"Hi Dom." Brian said very nervous. It's all he could bring himself to say, he was so nervous.

Dom looked him dead in the eyes "Brian I'm not sure if I should kick your ass right now, or say thank you." He said honestly.

"Dom I-I your alive, oh my god. Letty, she's here she's been looking for you, hoping you would show up. She heard about what happened with Tran and…" Brian said, but was cutoff by a fist hitting him square in the side of his face. He stumbled back a few steps.

Vince pulled back his arm for another swing and went flying to the side. Roman was on top of him and was swinging like a maniac.

He had seen Vince hit Brian and was now screaming at Vince in between swings. "You motherfucker don't you touch my boy again or I'll kill you." Roman screamed at him.

Leon jumped on Roman and pulled him off Vince. Roman turned and punched him right in the nose. Leon's nose began to bleed. Brian and Tej tackled Rome to the ground and restrained him for a minute.

Dom grabbed Leon and Vince and threw them down to the ground. "Enough!" Screamed Dom.

"Brian, me and you need to talk. You two," he said looking at Leon and Vince. "Go take Mia and head to the house."

"Tej take Rome and go race or somethin. I'll take care of this." Brian said.

"Aight man I'll take killer here back to the garage and chain him up." Tej said putting his hand on Roman's shoulder as he brought him back to the cars.

10 Minutes later Brian and Dom sat across from each other at a Denny's. "Look, Brian as much as I hate to ask you, I need your help." He said calmly.

"Look Dom, I never wanted to take you guys down. Not after I got to know you, that's why I had all your records cleared after I left. Then I handed over my badge and ended up here. I did another job for the feds so they wouldn't put me in jail for the rest of my life, then I started racing full time. Rome and Me, we got a house a couple miles from here. It's big enough for all you guys if you want. We have at least three extra bedrooms." Brian offered.

"I don't need that kinda help, Mr. Arizona but thanks for the offer. I need your help with Tran. I already got a place to stay with a friend. He's powerful and he is gonna help me out but it's gonna take more then just me and him." Dom said in a low calm voice.

Then a thought crossed Dom. "Have you met a girl lately?"

"What do you mean there's this girl Chelsea I met last night when Letty showed up but besides that…" Brian started.

"No I mean a girl from LA." Dom said and explained about the girl who had come looking for Brian.

"No, I haven't seen anyone from LA, except you guys and Letty in awhile actually." Brian said as his cell phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Wait a minute, Dom." He said seeing from the caller ID that it was Tej and fearing more conflict between the crew and Tej and Roman.

"Hello" Brian answered it.

"Yo man hurry up, we're two blocks from where we were racing. Rome's hurt and some fuckers are shooting at us." Tej screamed into the phone before it went dead.

"SHIT!! Dom we gotta go now!" Brian yelled as he got up from the table. He pulled out his keys, following Dom to his car.

"What's going on Brian?" Dom said anxiously as he got into the car.

"I don't know man, just take this." Brian said as he pulled two nine millimeters out from under his seat and handed one to Dom.

A/N: Hahaha, yeah left you all a nice cliffhanger, give me some reviews if you want me to get another up by tomorrow.


	4. More Heat in Miami

A/N: This is really short I've been really busy with school and work and just wanted to make sure you guys knew I didn't forget about you...I promise I'll have a long one coming up...Oh and I didn't have this one beta'd b/c I been rushing so If there's any gramatical errors or spelling I'm sorry don't grill me thanks

Disclaimer: Don't own any TFATF characters

"Yo, Rome hold on man Brian's on his way, aight?" Tej asked as he closed his cell phone. Rome nodded, and said weakly "I'm fine c'mon get down, before you get hurt." They crouched down and covered their heads.

"Get ready." Brian said to Dom as they neared the street that Tej had told him they were on.

Brian pulled onto it and saw Tej's White Chevy Pick up immediately. He noticed a black honda 2000 start to come back down the street, and could see the 2 guys inside.

They had guns drawn and were pointing them out the windows at Tej's truck. Brian slammed his foot onto the gas and the car lurched forward.

He sped towards the honda at an incredible rate. Dom cocked the gun and pointed it at the driver of the Honda. He fired, and it hit the driver right in the chest.

Then he began firing at the passenger who was trying to keep control of the car and firing at Tej at the same time.

Dom hit him two or three times and began to relax. He lowered the gun and expected Brian to hit the brakes. Brian kept speeding down the road at the car, but with no drivers the car swerved uncontrollably and hit a telephone pole.

It was then that Dom saw why Brian was still gunning it. There was three Honda 919s speeding towards them, two were focused on Tej's truck and one was shooting at Brian and Dom.

"Hold on." Brian yelled as he hit the noz and the car accelerated even faster they hit all three motorcycles with the car the drivers were thrown off the bikes.

All of them were dead, Brian got out of the car and ran to Tej's truck. Tej was shot in the hand, and was bleeding all over from the wound on his palm. Rome had been shot in the chest and was not awake.

"Shit!!" Brian yelled when he saw the blood pouring out of Rome's chest.

"Dom drive my car." Brian yelled to him.

Dom was only halfway to Tej's truck and Brian could tell he was in pain because of his shoulder. Dom ran back to the car and started it up, Brian had Tej slide over in the Truck and hopped up into the driver's seat.

He floored it and took off towards the nearest hospital, with Dom right on his tail. Brian immediately realized why Tej had not tried to outrun the shooters earlier, they had blew out two of the damn tires.

The passenger side front and back were all rims, the tires had been blown. He got the truck up to a decent speed and barely kept control of it, it took a lot of concentration to keep it steady and straight.

They got to the hospital and Brian got out of the truck. He ran inside and cut the line that was formed in front of the counter.

"Look, I have a friend who has been shot, he has lost a lot of blood and needs attention now." Brian yelled above the complaining people he had cut.

"Ok, we'll get a team out there right now she said as she picked up a phone and began dialing and talking into it.

--

Leon walked into the waiting room with Vince, Mia and Jesse right behind him. "Yo, man what happened to your arm?" He asked Dom, who now had a giant ace bandage covering his shoulder and almost half of his chest.

Dom explained everything that had happened while, Brian paced back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair every couple of minutes. Flashbacks of their friendship all these years was flashing through his mind. Tej got out his chair and walked up to Brian, he was worried about his friend.

"Hey, you aight?" He asked.

"No, man I'm so sorry about your hand and-" Tej cut him off.

"Don't worry about my hand. I've had worse, and don't worry about our boy in there he's gonna be fine." Tej said putting a hand on Brian's shoulder he began to move him towards the others, who were sitting together in the corner talking.

"Yea, he will be, he's gotta be." Brian said, so much hope in his voice that Tej felt bad for him. Brian would be lost without Rome, he had been fine before they had been rejoined but since then they had been inseparable. They were like brothers.

Dom finished saying what had happened and Vince said "I think he got what he deserved, the stupid idiot should have ducked." not realizing that Brian was close enough to hear.

Brian dove on top of him and began beating the hell out of him. He had snapped, Brian got 5 good hits in before anyone could even react. Leon tried to pull him off but, Brian grabbed ahold of Vince's throat and was screaming unidentifiable words at him. Tears streamed down his face as he slammed Vince's head on the floor, while Tej, Leon and Jesse attempted to pull him off.

Dom just sat there staring at the two on the floor. Dom couldn't believe that Vince had said that or that Brian could fight so well. Security came and broke up the fight with the help of the boys. They were walking Brian out the door when the nurse came out.

Brian stopped walking with them and stared at the nurse.

"Roman Pearce's family?" she asked looking at security taking them out.

Brian broke free of the Security guard's grip and ran over to her. "Yea, I'm his brother." he lied, realizing the irony of what he had just said. Rome being a different race then him.

She looked at him sadly and said...

A/N Review and I promise there will be a much longer and satisfying Chapter soon...


End file.
